


Sue me

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, M/M, ability, ability sharing bond, misunderstood ability!yuuri, not really angst but a lot of mental screaming on yuuri's part, selfish!victor, somewhat non-con unbreakable contract, well as con as a contract drawn between one sober and one drunk person can be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In this world, everyone have their own unique ability.When drunk!Yuuri accidentally use his when he is hugging Victor and says, “Be my coach!”, Victor realise that Yuuri’s ability is the one he has been looking for all this time.Victor, being the opportunist that he is, immediately draws an unbreakable contract stating that he would be Yuuri’s coach for the next season, and the payment? His total ISU skating championship prize money for this season. Of course, “his” refers to Victor’s.A story in which Victor’s earnings for one season tolls up to 130500 USD, and Yuuri is f-ed up





	1. Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backgrounds and some world building

Bullying towards children under 10, is a word that is as often used as cacomistle… chances are you didn’t even know that word exists, let alone the meaning.

The reason is simple, in this world, when someone reaches their 10th birthday, each of them receive a, totally random and not inheritable, ability.

Sadly for unlucky soul, abilities aren’t equal in terms of power and rarity.

 

Power is classified with level, from 1 to 5.

Rarity, is how useful is that power for humanity in general. It is ranked from alphabet F to A to S, SS and SSS.

 

So for example if you have the ability to make something smells bad, it is rank F, not very useful.

As for the level;

Level 1 – you can make something smells a little bit bad

Level 3 – at the level of tear gas bad

Level 5 – so bad, that people will faint and leave them traumatized for a lifetime

 

Another example would be a world-wide, the only one in the entire history, known person who got very powerful healing that can heal even near death injuries and does so in a wide area. That person is 5-SSS.

 

What it means that this random kid you’re harassing, might be able to literally kill you when they got to 10. That is if members of World Organization for Children Protection – _every child had unknown hidden ability inside them, for the sake of humanity, we shall protect every child_ – didn’t get to you arrest you first.   

 

For young Yuuri who is not great at making friends, everyone is polite to him. But just at the level of polite.

And Yuuri dislike that. He dislike that other kids, just like what his own parents taught him, learns to conceal their true feeling and force themselves to be polite.

Politely having a long conversation with someone you don’t really like when they themselves are also forcing themselves to politely have a long conversation with you is a nightmare fuel for introverts.

 

At his 10th birthday, Yuuri, like all other kids, is brought to one of the local World Organization for Ability User (WOAU)'s branch to be tested.

The test range from 3 days to 1 month, depending on subtle or unique your power is. Why so long? Two words, manual testing. Scientist still hasn’t found the way to quickly identify ability type. Like DNA, ability it is something known but not completely understandable.

 

Luckily(or not) for Yuuri, his power is easily understandable. He can make any living being he touch, including himself, to experience a rise in their temperature. At his best, a lab rat experiences a very dangerously high fever that leaves it unable to do anything.

1 week after entering the local branch, he comes home with certificates and official papers that say [3-D]. Moderately powerful, not really useful.

 

When news spreads, because WOAU _discreetly_ share list of people with potential, whether it is potentially dangerous or potentially useful, Yuuri’s treatment is more or less the same as it used to be before. Polite- _cause dangerous fever is not on anyone’s list_ , and just polite- _it’s not a useful ability_.

 

Yuuri’s bland, _polite polite polite_ , days continues until one day Yuuko show him a certain silver haired figure skater. “Look Yuuri, he is similar to you!” Yuuko exclaimed as she show him that person’s interview.

 

Victor Nikiforov is a 5-SS ability user. His ability is 50 meters radius circle area of perfect temperature control from -100 °C to 100 °C.

The general public view of him is as a genius figure skater that is wasting his ability.

The person himself didn’t seem to think so as he cheerily said, “It is very useful for keeping the ice cold and the skaters warm!”

 

Yuuri grimace, sure similar in type- temperature manipulation, but the usage and effectiveness is like heaven and earth… or 3-D and 5-SS. That person is beautiful, graceful, talented and an amazing ability user. There is no fairness in this world.

 

‘Though... Keeping the skaters warm? If only for myself, then I can do that’, Yuuri realizes.

 

Years later Yuuri could say that this is the beginning of his figure skating career, which also marks the start of his idol-worship of Victor Nikiforov… Though 13 years from now Yuuri would say that this is the incident that leads to him selling his… body, mind, soul and ability to the very same silver haired man that is more like the devil than human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got curious and decide to research stuff, then I realize that "Damn, Victor is really rich and not just anime-logic rich"
> 
> If anyone is interested, taken from ISU official website(announcements), if Victor always wins gold, then for one season of ISU Championship only, he'll net : 
> 
> World : 45.000 USD  
> GPF : 25.000 USD  
> Leading GP 1 : 18.000 USD  
> Leading GP 2 : 18.000 USD  
> European : 20.000 USD  
> Per Exhibition : @900 USD
> 
> Total : 130500 USD
> 
> I was like, "Oh shit, if anime!victor really charge anime!yuuri for his coaching fee, then how much would that be"
> 
> Add with my desire for dark-ish victor, abilities fic and victuuri, you get this... whatever this is lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it's made : Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people who didn’t care about (fake) science is welcome to skip this note.
> 
>  
> 
> Scientist considers abilities, as an after effect of [a type of unknown energy]. Something that is there, but human just can’t perceive it. It’s like how humans can’t perceive ultraviolet without the help of machines, but we still have to use sunblock with UV protection.
> 
>  
> 
> Abilities aren’t magic, it is physics manipulation.
> 
> For example, when Victor use his ability on the rink, what he do is take the heat out of the ice and distribute the heat above the ice, creating the illusion(perception) of him using his ability to cool the ice and keeping the skaters warm.
> 
>  
> 
> tl;dr example
> 
> Victor use [a type of unknown energy] to move heat from the ice to above it.
> 
> Outsider’s pov: Victor uses his ability to keep the ice cold and the skaters warm.
> 
>  

 

0-0-0-0

GPF Banquet

0-0-0-0

Victor laughs as he takes dozens of pictures and videos of a drunk man making a chaotic mess of the banquet. This is definitely the best banquet he has ever been to.

 

Later, if asked, Victor’s _oh my_ face he made, unlike every other people there believe, isn’t because that drunk man is shamelessly hugging him and begging him to become his coach. Both are something rather common with his looks and career track.

Or rather, it is because he notices an increase on temperature originating from his point of contract with the man.

 

Heat manipulation is a rather common ability for skaters, along with self reinforcement, inertia manipulation, and other useful and useable abilities.

Victor, being one of the best, is capable of making himself a human heat radar by perceiving area-wide temperature as his ability’s feedback.

 

Now the curious thing is that, unlike him- or other normal skaters, this man isn’t moving outside heat onto his body. What he did is making Victor’s own body generate heat, ‘spontaneous human combustion? No, he is rather forgetful, but even he would remember such dangerous ability when Yakov force-feed him information about other skaters and important people.’

In response, Victor shifts his body’s generated heat outside to keep his temperature on safe degree. Morbid curiosity compels him to allow the man to continue. The man, as if sensing that his power didn’t affect Victor, continues to use more and more power.

‘If I didn’t use my ability, then my current body temperature would be around 50 °C, definitely dead’, Victor offhandedly thought as he focuses most of his attention to what exactly cause his body to generate heat. And then he notice it, ‘Oh my, could this b-’

 

“Victor let’s have a dance battle, if I win, be my coach okay!”

 

His thought process is cut by that declaration. Victor can’t help but to give his brightest smile.

He can feel Yakov, Yuri and other people who really know him are edging away from him because they know his current smile is only nice in appearance.

 

“Sure~” Victor cheerily answer, from what he can see of this drunk man’s dancing skill, pretending to lose won’t be so hard.

 

“Vit-” Before Yakov can finish calling, Victor drop Yakov’s body temperature down a bit. A warning.

 

It turns out, he didn’t need to try hard. The man is incredibly well coordinated for a drunk person, and Victor enjoy every moment of the dance battle. He lose with grace.

 

At the night concludes, Victor isn’t quite willing to let go of the most interesting person he had seen in years. Not to mention, if his theory is right, which it probably is, this person’s ability is the one he has been looking for all this time.

So he helps this man’s frazzled coach, _huh so he is also a skater_ , by escorting him to his room.

He ushers the skater in, turn on the light, and quietly locks the door from the inside.

As they’re both seated down on the single bed, Victor asks, “What’s your name?”

 

A drop on the skater’s body temperature made Victor quickly add his question, “Your full name I mean.”

 

“Oh, I thought you didn’t notice me at all”, the skater lightens up, “Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri.”

 

“Yuuri then”, Victor smile with relief then decide to skip asking what Yuuri is doing here.

 

“Yuuri, you want me to be your coach?”

 

Yuuri vigorously nod as he clings back on Victor, “Yessss! I win the dance battle Victor, you have to be my coach!”

 

“Okay~”

 

“Really? You’re not lying?” Yuuri demands as he stares at Victor’s face.

 

“I’m serious. Let’s make a contract Yuuri!” Victor exclaims.

 

Contract. When all side of the party agree, ability user can use their energy - _a still undefined energy that enables ability user to use their ability, like Mana/MP in game term_ \- to create an unbreakable contract which will be etched to their soul.

It is something rather commonly used. Like between a police investigator and crime suspect;  

[ _This contract is only effective for the duration of 1 hour starting from now. All the suspect is saying would be truthful and without any form of tampering such as white lies or information withholding. The police won’t ask for information unrelated to the case._ ]

 

Yuuri gasp and says, “Yes!”

 

“Let’s see, for the content~”, Victor runs the idea inside his head, “I’ll become your coach for the next season. I’ll coach you on areas regarding figure skating. I’ll also stay with you for as long as I think it is needed.”

Yuuri brightens, this is a dream came true. Though there is something he is worried about, “How should I pay you Victor?”

“Payment… How about this, since I’ll take the next season off for you, my coaching fee will equal to my total prize money earnings for this season.”

Yuuri frowns, as a straight gold medal winner, Victor’s total prize money is rather outrageous, “I don’t have that much money Victooorrrr”

Victor adds, “Ah don’t worry, what I mean is that you’ll need to gain the same amount from winning competitions, but I won’t take any of it. Just the same sum, but you don’t need to give any money or other monetary compensation to me.

I’ll also limit the sum to ISU Championship only. And there is no time limit for the payment.”

Yuuri pause, that seems unfair… for Victor.

Victor hugs Yuuri and whisper to his ears, “I want this Yuuri, don’t you?”

Yuuri’s fuzzy mind can only agree. He pushes out his energy and Victor entwines his energy to him.

 

The contract is as follows;

  1. Victor Nikiforov will take the next season off to become Katsuki Yuuri’s coach. Where “next season” is defined from the time this contract is made.
  2. Katsuki Yuuri will become Victor Nikiforov’s student next season. Where “next season” is defined from the time this contract is made.
  3. Victor Nikiforov will coach Katsuki Yuuri in areas regarding to figure skating.
  4. Katsuki Yuuri will learn from Victor Nikiforov in areas regarding to figure skating.
  5. Victor Nikiforov will stay with Katsuki Yuuri when he deems it necessary.
  6. Katsuki Yuuri will let Victor Nikiforov stay with him.
  7. As payment for Victor Nikiforov’s coaching service, Katsuki Yuuri need to earn ISU Championship prize money until it equals or more than to the total amount of ISU Championship prize money that Victor Nikiforov wins this season. Where “this” is defined by the time this contract is made.
  8. Victor Nikiforov won’t demand any sort of monetary compensation from Katsuki Yuuri.
  9. Katsuki Yuuri won’t need to give any sort of monetary compensation to Victor Nikiforov.
  10. This contract will be effective from now until Katsuki Yuuri finish his payment to Victor Nikiforov.



 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Yuuri wake up with a pounding headache and no memory of what happen last night. He gropes around for his eyeglasses, and let out a hiss when the sunlight feels like it is burning his eyes.

 

As he cradles his head, he checks his phone for time and messages. There are several worried sounding messages from Ciao Ciao, he groans, ‘So I did got drunk at the banquet, hopefully I didn’t do anything too embarrassing’. He text Ciao Ciao, saying that he is alive, and will call him later after he prepare for their return flight this afternoon.

The next message after Ciao Ciao’s made him freeze, the number is saved under the name [Victor ♥], the message is [I have fun last night! I’ll see you again!], nope, he is not brazen enough to think that Victor Nikiforov sent that, no matter how much he wants it.

Someone is probably playing pranks on him… Can he be optimist enough to think that they do that because Victor is everyone’s idol and not him blabbing about his idol crush on that person.

 

One hour later, after a bath and room-service brunch, his headache is subsiding a bit as he packs away his meager belongings. He rubs his hands together, it seem like the snowing haven’t subside yet, and use his abilty to warm himself. And he realizes that something is off.

‘Is this a new contract…? What am I doing when I’m drunk’, Yuuri complains to himself. Drunken contract is usually dissolved when the contract-bound parties are back to their sane-sober self.

Like contract making, if both parties are willing, a contract can be dissolved.

In some case where there is conflict of interest, the unwilling party can take it to the court citing that they’re not in their right mind. Not unlike normal paper&sign contract. If the contract ruled as invalid, either _persuasion_ methods will be used to the one unwilling to dissolve it, or they can draw a new, more fair, contract to override the previous one.

 

So Yuuri close his eyes and focus on the contract’s content.

 

And he promptly scream.

 

* * *

 

 

Some dozens of minutes, phone calls, and frantic pacing later, Yuuri found himself alone with Victor, inside Victor’s way more luxurious hotel suite.

 

Victor smile is entirely too blinding as he says, “Good morning Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri feels like crying already, his thought is circling around [how did he ends up with a contract with me] [he said my name!] [why is he not wearing any shirt] [winter] [russians] [he look so good] [this is not the time me!] and [I’m dead]. Yuuri take a deep breath and give a 90 degree bow, “I’m sorry for what I did yesterday!”

 

“For what exactly?” Victor looks a bit confuse, then he gesture to the sofa, “Come sit Yuuri! Do you want coffee? Or do you prefer tea?”

 

Yuuri raise his head and feel like he is in the twilight zone, “Uh, no, no, please, thank you very much, I’m just here to dissolve the contract.”

 

Victor pauses in his coffee making and direct a smile to Yuuri, “Nope.”

 

“Ha…? Have you even seen the contract?”

 

Victor made a kicked puppy look, “I’m hurt Yuuri, to think that you would cast me away like yesterday means nothing to you.”

 

Yuuri’s blood is drained out of his face, what exactly did he do last night, and decide that honesty is the best policy, “I… I’m very sorry, I don’t remember what I did yesterday.”

 

Victor made a noncommittal sound, leave his coffee and proceed to walk towards Yuuri, “Really~?”

 

Yuuri take a step back, two, and then three until his back is pressed against the door and Victor is caging him.

 

“At all?”, Victor press.

 

“I… I remember drinking but afterward is a huge blank…”, Yuuri stutters in fear. 

 

“Aww you’re not lying, I’m heartbroken Yuuri”, Victor whines as he circle one arm around Yuuri’s waist and rest his head onto Yuuri’s shoulder and softly says, “What should I do now…”

 

Yuuri’s mind short circuited, he is feeling what a small mouse would feel if a lion is gently pawing it, “Please… I’m sorry about anything I do wrong, jus-”

 

“You did nothing wrong Yuuri!”, Victor cut him off.

 

“Ah, o-okay, let’s just dissolve the contract and I… I can keep my mouth shut and pretend nothing happens.”

 

A sudden drop in the temperature combined with a sharp, “No” made Yuuri feel like he going to blank out.

 

All the sudden the temperature rose and Yuuri feel warmth all over.

 

“Ah sorry Yuuri! I didn’t mean to scare you~ Come sit, we’ll discuss this okay~” As a cheery Victor held Yuuri’s wrist and drag him towards the sofa, Yuuri can only mindlessly nod and sit down.

 

“Yakov always told me that I’m selfish and never listen to others, but he is just a grumpy old man”, Victor said as he seat himself down, “So Yuuri, tell me why? Is there something you don’t like about the contract?”

 

Yuuri gathers back his brain cells and shakily replies, “No, it, I, we made that when we’re drunk…”

 

“I’m not though, drunk that is.”

 

“B- but you’re Victor Nikiforov, we can’t do this!”

 

“I assure you Yuuri that I’m perfectly sober and consenting when we made that contract.”

 

“… I don’t understand …” Yuuri whispers.

 

“What do you not understand Yuuri?”

 

“Why? Why this? Why me?”

 

“Yuuri”, Victor confidently said as he place his finger bellow Yuuri’s chin and force Yuuri to look at him, “You’re a very precious person, and in this world, I’m the one that understand that the best.”

 

“I’m not worth anything!”, Yuuri is getting desperate.

 

“That’s because nobody else can truly see your worth. I can help Yuuri. I can help you show your worth to the world. Don’t you want that?”

 

Victor is unfairly confident in his words. Yuuri feel tears forming. _Don’t you want that?_ Of course he wants that! Make his parents proud, make Yuuko, Minako-Sensei, Ciao Ciao, his country and himself proud. But what can he, someone who is 100 points bellow first place, someone who fail all his jump, what can a failure like him do?!

 

Victor blinks as Yuuri starts crying, Yuuri’s personality is totally different from his inebriated self, what should he do, he isn’t good at handling a crying person. So Victor just sits there and lends Yuuri a shoulder to cry on.

 

Sometimes later when Yuuri’s crying reduces to sniffling, he asks, “So you won’t dissolve the contract?”

 

“Nope”, Victor said, more gently this time, he didn’t want another water-work session.

 

“I look at the contract, and there is nothing advantageous for you… You didn’t even charge any money…”

 

“But there is Yuuri, you just can’t see it.”

 

“I.. can take this to the court…” Yuuri defeatedly says.

 

Victor, sensing that Yuuri isn’t serious, half-amusedly says, “You won’t win”.

 

Yuuri cover his face with his hands, he won’t. If anything, it is Victor that can sue him and win 100 times out of 100 times.

 

“At least please tell me honestly what you want or get from this contract”, Yuuri beg as last resort.

 

“Do you really want my honest answer Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri nods.

 

Victor distance himself slightly from Yuuri to strongly look at him in the eyes and says, “You.”

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor, despite being able to know emotions based on body temperature, is still not good at understanding them. He is not truly evil per se, but more like... selfish and (emotionally) stupid, or rather, he is really not invested in understanding others 
> 
> Yuuri is a mental mess
> 
> And I feel like Kino's Journey's quote, "Having arrived at the land of my dreams, I found I did not know the place". I like the concept, but I don't know, I feel like I can't bring out the goodness of it? Ah well...


End file.
